Kisahku Ketika Diriku Putus Asa
by Aragi Kanzaki
Summary: Aku akan selalu memeluk lengannya. Aku akan selalu melompat padanya saat bertemu. Aku akan selalu menunggunya sampai dia mengatakan kalimat itu. 'Menikahlah denganku, Hinata.' Sampai kami lulus sekalipun. #NaruHina Fluffy Day #6 2015


_**Fanfic Spesial NaruHina Fluffy Day #6 2015**_

**Wah, baru pertama ikut event NaruHina dan hanya nyumbangin fanfic. XD Saya diketawain ama Kak Ayu pas tanya-tanya, wkwkwk... nggak apalah, namanya juga masih newbie. ^o^ Fluffy... Fluffy... Fluffy ya?—cerita yang berkesan manis. Oke!**

**Hal penting yang harus saya katakan, saya adalah laki-laki. Fanfic ini agak termasuk cerita dramatic (penuh dialog).**

**Dah lah,... selamat membaca. ^_^**

.

Pagi ini salju turun. Semua orang mengenakan pakaian yang tebal, memakai syal yang hangat di leher mereka. Kendaraan-kendaraan tampak berjalan pelan di jalan-jalan. Suasana hening tapi ramai.

Butir-butir putih dari langit melayang jatuh dengan indahnya. Seakan bersinar memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu kota yang masih terang. Memancarkan kesunyian kota di pagi hari dengan orang-orang yang berjalan sana-sini.

Gadis itu terlihat menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian menutupi mulutnya dengan syal ungu yang terlingkar di lehernya. Ia melirik sekeliling. Tak seorang pun yang sedang melihatnya. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki. Matanya yang bagai bulan purnama itu sebentar menatap ke arah langit fajar. Rambutnya yang panjang tiba-tiba saja disibakkannya ke belakang ketika suara seperti lonceng terdengar keras. Ia lalu melepas syalnya, kemudian menggenggamnya—memeluknya erat. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati apa yang ia rasakan ketika diciumnya syal itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu mendadak melempar syal itu ke belakang. Syal itu pun tampak melayang di udara sekarang. Menggeliat terkena angin ringan yang entah dari arah mana. Meliuk-liuk bagai ekor layang-layang hingga akhirnya syal itu pun jatuh terlipat di tumbukkan salju.

Suara bel dari sebuah kendaraan umum tiba-tiba terdengar sangat keras. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Dan saat dirinya selesai menghela nafas, sebuah kereta api berkecepatan tinggi tampak sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat tinggal, ...Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

**Karena temanya harus ada family, saya sudah berusaha meng'ada'kannya. Oke, selamat membaca.**

Story by. **Iffan Helmer**

**Romance**, **Dramatic**

**Warning **(!) miss (typo), AU, NaruHina OOC, dramatic

.

.

.

**[Hinata Point of View]**

.

.

_**Ketika diriku putus asa,**_**Naruto-kun yang pertama mendatangiku.**

Ketika kecil, waktu itu aku menangis di taman. Saat itu sudah malam, tapi aku masih belum pulang. Aku menangis sendirian di ayunan berharap ayah atau ibuku akan datang menjemputku. Namun berapa lama aku menunggu dan menangis, tetap saja mereka tak akan pernah datang, karena sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang ada di luar negeri.

Aku tinggal bersama adikku yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Apa kedua orang tuaku sangat kejam? Mereka pergi meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih anak-anak.

Setiap hari para tetangga selalu menengok dan tak sungkan memberi kami makanan. Meskipun aku yang berumur 7 tahun ini harus pergi ke minimarket lalu memasak sendiri, tetap saja aku butuh bantuan orang dewasa untuk mengurus adiku, Hanabi, bukan? Setiap minggunya, Ayah dan Ibu selalu mengirimkan uang jadi kami tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Seseorang... tolong aku... Aku... Aku takut."

Memikirkan itu saja tak dapat meredam tangisanku. Aku masih berharap ada orang lain yang terlihat jadi aku bisa membuntut di belakang.

_Aku takut gelap. Aku takut pulang sendirian._

Teringat kebodohanku sebelumnya—mengikuti seekor anjing lucu hingga tak sadar kalau aku sudah tersesat di taman yang gelap ini, aku terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena itu. _Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Aku mulai berhenti menangis saat suara aneh kudengar dari belakang. Aku cepat-cepat memejamkan mata. Mulutku berkomat-kamit memanggil ayah dan ibu dengan penuh ketakutan. Apa itu hantu? Aku mendengar suara kayu ranting yang diinjak. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut. _Seseorang... Siapapun ... tolong aku._

"Hey~"

"Kyaah...! Jangan makan aku! Tolong... jangan makan aku! Dagingku tidak enak! Tolong!" teriakku sangat keras saat kurasakan sepasang tangan menepuk bahuku.

Suara tawa pun tiba-tiba terdengar jelas.

"Kau ini..., apa sebegitu takutnya kau padaku, Nona?"

Aku menengok dan melihat seseorang di sana. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku. Sekarang, dia sudah duduk di ayunan sepertiku. Dia tersenyum, "Apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, sesuatu yang aneh mendadak saja membuat kedua pipiku terasa hangat. Aku pun menunduk, "I-Iya," jawabku pelan.

"Kalau begitu..." Dia tiba-tiba memegang tanganku, " akan kuantar. Ayo?" Dia menarikku pelan mengikutinya.

Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia adalah orang baik. Siapa dia? Aku ingin tahu namanya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Siapa namamu?" Dia menunjukkan cengirannya.

Aku memalingkan wajah—tak berani menatapnya, "H-Hyuuga Hinata, a-ano... panggil Hinata saja," ciri khasku bicara gagap saat gugup.

"Oh, Hinata-chan."

"A-Ano~" Benar juga.

"Ada apa?" Ia menatap heran padaku karena ucapanku barusan.

"Bukankah ini sudah malam, apa kamu tidak dimarahi Papa Mamamu?" tanyaku.

Ia terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak punya," jawabnya.

Sekarang aku yang heran.

"Aku tidak memiliki mereka. Mereka sudah lama meninggal. Aku sendirian, kau tahu? Karena itulah, aku tidak akan dimarahi sekali pun," jelasnya dengan wajah polos—tak ada kesedihan sedikit pun di wajahnya.

"Kalau... rumahmu di mana?" _Kenapa aku begitu ingin tahu?_

"Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu denganku jika kuberitahu di mana rumahku." _Apa maksudnya?_

"Kenapa?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hinata-chan," Dia melepas genggamanya dari tanganku, " kata Ibuku, anak orang kaya sepertimu tidak akan diperbolehkan berteman dengan orang miskin sepertiku."

Aku terdiam.

"Ah, benar juga." Dia kembali tersenyum, "Rumahmu ke arah mana ya?" Dia kemudian tertawa.

Aku masih tidak mengerti ... tentang apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Apa maksudnya dengan tidak diperbolehkan berteman dengan orang miskin sepertinya?

**Dan malam itu, pertama kalinya aku mengenal Naruto-kun.**

_**Ketika diriku putus asa,**_** Naruto-kun yang ada di sampingku.**

Ketika SMA, saat aku menyendiri di atas gedung sekolah. Itu pertama kalinya aku merasakan sakit hati. Sasori, pacarku yang selama dua tahun ini selalu bersamaku—menggenggam tanganku, tersenyum padaku, mengantarku pulang, mengajakku ke mana-mana jika sedang libur sekolah, sudah tak lagi di sampingku.

Beberapa saat yang lalu—ketika aku ingin menemuinya di kelas, dia sedang berduaan dengan gadis lain di sana. Dia juga tampak menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Aku terpaku menatap mereka di balik jendela kaca. Kulihat Sasori menatapku sejenak sambil berbisik sesuatu seakan mengatakan "Jangan mengganggu".

Dia tahu aku di sini—sedang melihatnya berdua saja bersama gadis itu, tetapi kenapa dia seperti menganggapku orang lain? Kenapa dia tidak mendekatiku segera lalu mengatakan "Jangan salah paham"? Kenapa dia tidak cepat-cepat meninggalkan gadis itu saat dia tahu aku di sini melihatnya? Dan... kenapa dia tersenyum? Dia sungguh mengabaikanku.

Aku pun berlari. Berlari terus tak peduli ke mana aku akan pergi. Kurasakan kedua pipiku menghangat. Pandanganku juga mengabur. Sesuatu mengalir dari mataku. Hingga tak sadar, aku pun sampai di tempat ini—di atas gedung sekolah.

Apa yang akan kulakukan di tempat sepi ini?

Napasku terasa sesak. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Bodohnya aku selama ini percaya pada orang seperti dia. _Sasori bodoh! Matilah! Bodoh!_

Aku mencoba mengatur napasku—berusaha menenangkan diri. Namun berapa lama aku berdiam diri seperti ini, sakit yang kurasakan semakin membuatku panas. Aku memegang dadaku erat. Kurasakan bibirku bergetar dengan sendirinya sampai aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya. Lagi-lagi pandanganku mengabur. Aku jatuh terduduk. Rasanya... aku ingin mati saja.

Aku pun membaringkan tubuh di lantai sambil menatap birunya langit. "Biru... Biru..." Seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang saja. "Biru... Biru..." —_Naruto_.

"Yo...?" Seseorang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku. Dia berdiri di sana, "Apa kau sakit, ..." Aku terdiam. Apa ini mimpi? Padahal baru saja aku teringat dengannya, dan dia sudah ada di sini. "...Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun, apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini?" Aku terduduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah—menunduk agar dia tak tahu kalau baru saja aku menangis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Setiap hari aku selalu makan siang di sini. Apa yang membuatmu sampai ke tempat ini?"

Aku diam saja. Jujur, aku tidak ingin dia tahu masalahku. Tentu saja... Lagipula dia, kan tidak ada hubungannya. Meskipun aku memberitahunya, mungkin saja dia hanya akan mengatakan "Oh, begitu" kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku aneh—sangat aneh.

"Dasar kau ini, setidaknya jangan selalu diam saat kutanya 'apa?', tahu." Dia lalu terdiam ... cukup lama. Dia pasti sedang meirik ke kanan-kiri. Melihat langit sebentar. Kemudian kembali menatapku. Aku tahu, karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika bersamaku.

"Apa... kau tersesat?"

_H-Ha?_ Aku mengangkat wajahku—menatapnya heran.

"A-Ano~" Apa yang akan kukatakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

Naruto tampak menggaruk kepalanya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian ia merogoh sakunya. "Hinata-chan," Dia memperlihatkan sesuatu di tangannya, " coba tebak apa ini?"

_Sudah kubilang kalau dia itu aneh._

Aku masih menatapnya heran. "Sebuah batu hitam yang berbentuk hati," jawabku.

"Ya, benar. Ini adalah sebuah batu _obsidian _yang berbentuk hati. Benda ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan kedua orang tuaku."

Entah kenapa aku merasa bosan saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Lalu... apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan batu itu?"

Dia tiba-tiba menjatuhkan batu itu, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Batu itu jatuh dan berada di lantai." Aku ingin pergi. Bersama Naruto di sini tidak membuatku tenang. Dia hanya terus membuatku heran.

"Benar sekali." Dia terdiam,"Sekarang coba ibaratkan kalau batu yang jatuh itu adalah hati seseorang."

"Apa maksud~"

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika batu seindah itu dibiarkan begitu saja?" Dia menyela.

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya langsung. Naruto seakan sedang memaksaku untuk mendengarkan ceramahnya. "Y-Yah, mungkin batu itu akan dilupakan atau... terkubur selamanya jika di tanah."

"Benar ... Benar sekali. Apalagi kalau batu itu jatuh di suatu tempat yang sulit—yah... seperti saat hujan atau... jatuh ke dalam selokan, ke lubang wc, apalagi di tempat semacam padang pasir; pasti akan tidak mungkin mengambilnya kembali."

Lagi-lagi penyakit Naruto kambuh. Dia berbicara tentang apa yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaanki sekarang. Ini salah satu yang membuatku tidak ingin bicara lagi dengannya. Pembicaraannya selalu tidak nyambung. Padahal waktu awal-awal bertemu dulu, dia tidak sependiam ini. Dia sungguh berubah menjadi orang yang sangat membosankan.

"Tapi... jika seseorang benar-benar menyukai batu itu, dengan segala cara, segala usaha, penuh kesabaran, tidak pernah mau menyerah, dia pasti akan mengambilnya. Meskipun keadaan batu itu sudah buruk, dia tetap akan mengambilnya. Karena... dia benar-benar menyukai batu itu."

Aku bangun—berdiri. "Maaf, Naruto-kun, aku ingin ke UKS saja." Kulangkahkan kakiku melewatinya. Sudah kubilang, di sini bersamanya tidak akan membuatku tenang.

Rasa sakit ini... aku masih bisa merasakannya. Sakit sekali. Rasanya... seperti tidak bisa kuhilangkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku mati saja?

Aku menatap sekeliling. Sepi. Ini... koridor sekolah. Sudah seberapa jauh aku meninggalkan Naruto, aku tidak peduli. Jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa di sini sepi sekali? Apa semua orang sudah pulang?

"Seseorang ... tolong bunuh aku." Aku berjalan sempoyongan—seperti orang mabuk saja. Apa aku berlebihan? Tapi inilah yang kurasakan. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Aku berusaha berdiri kembali, tetapi aku tidak bisa—karena aku sangat malas. Aku tidak ingin berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak peduli. Semuanya terasa tidak ada artinya. Aku ingin mati saja. "Siapapun ... tolong bunuh aku."

Sekarang, aku bisa melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depanku. _Siapa?_ Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hey." Aku meraih tangannya. "Tolong..." Entah bagaimana ekspresi wajahku saat ini, aku tidak peduli, "Tolong... bunuh aku." Aku seperti seorang pengemis yang memaksa orang lewat untuk memberiku uang saja.

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar terluka, Hyuuga."

Mataku tiba-tiba terbelalak. Aku terpaku. Orang yang ada di depanku... Orang itu ternyata ... Sasori.

Hening. _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Sasori—Dia hanya diam menatapku tajam. Menakutkan. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini. Aku menunduk. Aku tidak kuat menatap wajahnya saat ini. Dia berbeda. Dia seperti bukan Sasori yang menjadi pacarku dulu. Apa yang membuatnya berubah? Aku... ingin tahu. Apa yang membuatnya berpaling dariku? Apa yang membuatnya kembali memanggilku "Hyuuga"? Aku ingin tahu. Aku... masih berharap dia akan menjadi Sasori yang selalu bersamaku.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kita berdua bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Kau mungkin sangat mencintaiku, tapi aku membencimu, Hyuuga." Dia terdiam sejenak, "Kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa aku membencimu. Anggap saja sebuah risiko yang memang harus ada."

Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Samar-samar aku melihat Sasori pergi. Perlahan kuangkat tanganku berusaha meraihnya. Tetapi, sesuatu menghentikanku—seseorang memegang tanganku. _Siapa?_

Sebelum aku tahu siapa seseorang itu, aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuhku seakan melayang. Apa seseorang itu sedang menggendongku? _Siapa?_

"Hey, ...boleh aku mengantarmu ke UKS?"

Aku menatapnya. Ternyata dia... Naruto. Kenapa dia di sini?

"Hinata-chan," Dia memanggilku pelan tanpa melihatku, " kurasa... ini adalah saatnya." Matanya terus melirik ke arah kiri, "Boleh ... Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Wajahku bertatapan dekat dengan wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia sedang berkeringat sekarang. Apa dia gugup? "Katakan saja, lagian aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," kataku, acuh.

Sepertinya dia sedikit kecewa setelah aku mengatakan itu. Tetapi tidak lama, dia tampak menghela nafas. Dia seperti sedang berusaha. Meskipun, aku masih tidak peduli. Hingga tanpa sadar, aku pun melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya. Dia sedikit tersentak karena apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Sebenarnya..." Dia akhirnya mulai bicara lagi, " aku ingin kau tau ini." Dia kembali terdiam. "Aku... Aku..." Dia terlihat sangat gugup. Wajahnya pun tiba-tiba ditegapkanya. "Aku selalu mengagumi seorang perempuan yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata!" katanya, lantang membuat perhatianku sedikit teralih padanya.

"Meskipun agak merepotkan, sih," Ucapannya pelan. "Karena... kau tahu? Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini sedikit kasar."

_Ada apa dengannya?_

"Aku kenal dengannya sejak kecil. Dia dulu pendiam dan sangat cengeng. Aku bahkan harus mencuri beberapa roti bakar di toko hanya untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis, walaupun aku tahu kalau perbuatanku adalah suatu kejahatan. Aku berbohong padanya, 'Aku menolong seseorang dan dia memberiku roti ini'. Dia pun berhenti menangis. Dia tersenyum. Dia bahkan juga memaksaku untuk makan bersamanya.

"Hingga suatu hari, aku melihatnya masuk di sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Aku tidak lagi melihatnya setelah itu.

"Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat pertama masuk SMA, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku ingin menyapanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghentikanku. Aku sadar. Dia... berbeda. Dengan melihatnya saja aku bisa tahu. Hinata-chan ... sudah berubah. Rambutnya panjang lurus dan indah. Wajahnya semakin manis. Dia sungguh cantik. Dia bicara dengan orang lain tanpa beban. Dia bukan lagi Hinata-chan yang dulu. Aku takut. Aku tidak percaya diri. Ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan saat aku bertatap muka dengannya? Aku takut. Apa yang akan dikatakannya ketika dia tahu kalau aku sudah menjadi seorang kutu buku?

"Dia menatap ke arahku. Aku segera memalingkan wajah. Dia mendekatiku begitu saja. Dia menyapaku. Mendengar suaranya saja membuatku ingin segera menjauh darinya. Aku tidak mau menatap wajahnya. Aku takut. Napasku terasa berat. Aku berkeringat. 'Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun' sapanya. 'Y-Yo, Hinata-chan, k-kau berubah ya?' kataku. Aku sangat gugup. 'Sial' Aku berteriak dalam hati." Naruto tampak tersenyum.

Aku hanya terdiam. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan tadi seakan pergi entah ke mana.

"Setelah itu, Hinata-chan tidak pernah lagi mengajakku bicara bahkan sampai kita naik ke kelas 2 dan sekelas sekalipun. Aku pernah berpapasan dengannya di perpustakaan. Aku berkeringat lagi. Wajah kami sungguh bertatapan. Mulutku yang baru mau menyapanya mendadak terdiam begitu saja. Dia melewatiku seakan tidak pernah mengenalku sebelumnya. Kau tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan saat itu? **Salahku**. Karena aku jadi pendiam seperti inilah dia menjauhiku.

"Akan tetapi, semua itu tidak berjalan lama. Aku sangat senang. Kami naik ke kelas 3 dan sekelas lagi. Dan kau tahu betapa bahagianya diriku saat aku melihatnya di atap gedung sekolah—tempat terbaik bagi pendiam sepertiku—tepat saat istirahat makan siang. Namun dia tidak terlihat seperti biasa. Dia mungkin menyembunyikannya, tapi aku tahu. Dia menangis.

"Dan saat itulah, aku sadar. Hinata-chan tetaplah Hinata-chan yang dulu. Gadis yang... lemah. Cengeng. Selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Manja. Dan yang paling penting... dia butuh bantuanku. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena baru menyadarinya."

Hening. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jika kau bertanya, 'apa yang kukagumi darinya?' Mungkin aku akan menjawab ... 'Entahlah'." Naruto tertawa sebentar. "Beberapa hal saja, ...kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Aku hanya terpaku mendengar Naruto mengatakan semua itu. Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya. Pikiranku seakan diambil alih olehnya. Aku sudah tak lagi merasakannya—rasa sakit tadi. Naruto benar-benar telah berhasil membuatku tenang.

"Naruto-kun," Akhirnya aku angkat bicara, "Apa yang kaukatakan itu... benar? Apa kau... menungguku selama ini?"

Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Katakan sesuatu, Bodoh. Kalau kau diam saja, mana mungkin aku bisa tahu?" Aku berkata sepelan mungkin meskipun kata-kataku terdengar kasar.

"Dasar kau ini." Dia kembali menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian terdiam sebentar, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini dua kali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"J-Jangan bodoh!" Aku memalingkan wajah, "Kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan menggendongku seperti ini. Kaupikir aku ini seorang putri apa?" Kedua pipiku kian menghangat. Perasaan ini muncul lagi, perasaan yang hanya kurasakan saat aku bersama Naruto dulu. Dadaku sesak dan yang kutahu adalah sesuatu di dalamku ini terasa hangat.

"Hinata-chan, mulai sekarang..." Naruto menatapku, " biarkan aku yang menggenggam tanganmu."

**Dan mulai hari itulah**, aku selalu menempel padanya. Berangkat sekolah. Makan siang. Ke mana pun dia pergi, aku selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan, aku meminta seseorang yang duduk di depannya untuk pindah agar aku bisa duduk di dekatnya. Aku bersikap seegois mungkin bersamanya, karena aku yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan pernah marah padaku.

Aku akan selalu memeluk lengannya. Aku akan selalu melompat padanya saat bertemu. Aku akan selalu menunggunya sampai dia mengatakan kalimat itu. Sampai kami lulus sekalipun.

**Dan di sinilah aku sekarang**, duduk di sofa bersama dua orang anak di sampingku. Ya, mereka berdua adalah anak-anakku. Bolt, nama putraku. Himawari, nama putriku. Dan... Naruto, nama ayah mereka.

"Kaa-chan, boleh kami melihat foto Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan saat masih sekolah?" Seperti biasa, jagoanku si Bolt selalu saja penasaran. Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku mengambilkan buku gallery yang di dalamnya terdapat foto-fotoku bersama Naruto dulu. Aku memperlihatkan kepada mereka berdua kenanganku sebelum mereka lahir.

"Kaa-chan di foto benar-benar berbeda dari Kaa-chanku." Himawari membalik halaman—melihat foto selanjutnya.

"Hey, aku masih belum lihat semua fotonya! Jangan mendahuluiku, Himawari!" bentak Bolt, kesal.

"Bodoh amat, kalau tidak suka pergi sana, Baka Aniki." Himawari cuek.

"Apa?" Bolt semakin kesal.

"Hey... Hey... kenapa malah jadi bertengkar ini?"

Aku menghela nafas lega. Naruto datang. Begitulah, yang bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua hanyalah ayah mereka. Aku sudah sering kali mencoba melerai Bolt dan Himawari saat bertengkar tapi aku diabaikan oleh mereka. Benar-benar keterlaluan, bukan? Aku yang ibu mereka malah dihiraukan, sedangkan ayah mereka yang jarang di rumah karena pekerjaan malah sebaliknya.

Kurasa ini semacam karma, karena apa yang telah kulakukan dulu kepada Naruto: Aku mengabaikannya. Aku berpapasan dengannya tapi tidak menyapanya meskipun kita sudah saling mengenal. Aku pernah menganggapnya 'dia siapa?'. Meskipun aku tahu, tapi aku tetap mengabaikannya. Aku tidak peduli padanya. Aku benar-benar melakukan hal yang kejam secara tidak langsung padanya, yaitu... mengabaikannya.

"Kalau begitu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena masakan Kaa-chan hari ini sangat enak, bagaimana kalau kita kasih hadiah pada Kaa-chan?"

Apa yang Naruto bicarakan sampai-sampai pertengkaran mereka berdua menjadi pembicaraan yang lain? Kupikir, setiap hari Naruto selalu mengatakan kalau masakanku sangat enak. Apa yang dia masud dengan 'hari ini'? Dia tampak mengedip padaku.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Aku cium pipi kiri," lantang Himawari, bersemangat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku cium pipi kanan." Bolt bersedekap.

Sekarang apa? Mereka sibuk mau memberiku ciuman. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Seharusnya memang begitu. Kurasa aku sangatlah layak mendapatkan ciuman dari mereka.

"Bolt cium pipi kanan Kaa-chan dan Hima-chan cium pipi kiri Kaa-chan." Aku ikut bicara, "Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau harus antri?" Aku menatapnya remeh sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Naruto tampak tenang-tenang saja. Dia tersenyum tajam, "Bolt pipi kanan dan Hima-chan pipi kiri." Dia terdiam sejenak, "Apa boleh buat, ..."

_Rasakan itu, Naruto,_ teriakku dalam hati. Mungkin ini hanya sekedar sandiwara kami saja, tapi aku benar-benar suka ketika dia bercanda seperti ini.

" ...aku yang akan mencium bibir Kaa-chan."

Hening. Aku hanya terdiam. Sementara itu, Bolt dan Himawari tampak menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Benar kata Tou-chan, wajah Kaa-chan langsung merah!" Bolt tiba-tiba heboh.

"Kaa-chan ini..." Himawari tertawa, " wajahmu benar-benar merah!"

"He?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku masih menatap mereka dengan bingung. Apa yang mereka tertawakan dariku?

"Naruto-kun!" ucapku kesal padanya.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan satu matanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**~TAMAT~**

.

.

.

Ah, aku hampir lupa. Sebuah kenangan yang sangat indah dan tak bisa kulupakan. Di mana kecerebohanku hampir saja membuatku kehilangan semuanya. Cemburu. Itu saat kami berdua belum lama lulus dari SMA.

Pagi itu salju turun. Butir-butir putih dari langit melayang jatuh dengan indahnya. Seakan bersinar memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu kota yang masih terang. Memancarkan kesunyian kota di pagi hari dengan orang-orang yang berjalan sana-sini. Semua orang mengenakan pakaian yang tebal, memakai syal yang hangat di leher mereka. Waktu itu suasana benar-benar hening namun ramai.

Aku berdiri di sini, di balik pohon menatap dua orang yang tampak duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi panjang dekat jalan. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Si perempuan tampak memeluk lengan si pemuda. Dan yang membuatku masih berdiri di sini karena pemuda itu bukanlah orang asing bagiku. Itu Naruto.

Aku pun berlari menjauh dari mereka . Kudengar suara Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berkali-kali memanggilku. Kakiku terus cepat melangkah menjauh. Pandanganku lagi-lagi mengabur. Aku menangis. Aku merasakannya lagi. Rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang tidak ingin pernah lagi aku rasakan.

Sekarang, aku berdiri dalam diam. Suara klakson, bel atau apalah itu mendadak saja kudengar sangat keras. Aku menginjak sesuatu yang sejajar dan panjang—besi seperti sebuah lintasan yang khusus hanya untuk transportasi tertentu. Tiba-tiba lampu merah menyala. Sesuatu yang panjang turun. Dan saat itulah, aku melihat cahaya yang sangat terang berada di hadapanku. Sebuah kereta api.

Mataku tiba-tiba terbelalak. Kupikir aku sudah mati. Tetapi, yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah Naruto yang tengah memelukku. Dia menyelamatkanku. Sebelum kereta api itu menabrakku, kurasakan dia telah menarikku cepat dan memelukku seperti ini.

Setelah itu, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara roda kereta api yang lama kelamaan kian menjauh. Naruto masih memelukku. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, begitu juga aku. Hanya deru suaranya yang kudengar agak terputus-putus. Apa dia sedang menangis? Aku pun tersenyum. Apa sebegitunya dia mengkhawatirkan aku?

"Hinata-chan, ...sakit."

_Apa?_

Dia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dengan mata berbinar-benar, "Kakimu menginjak kakiku."

Aku melihat ke bawah, "Ah, maaf."

Sial! Kukira dia menangis karena aku. _Dasar Naruto bodoh!_

Sekarang, aku berdiri membelakanginya. Entah bagaimana mungkin, dia tiba-tiba membuat perasaan cemburu yang kurasakan tadi seakan tidak pernah terjadi hanya dengan ucapan 'Kakimu menginjak kakiku'.

Aku berdeham. "N-Naruto-kun, sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud tadi?" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah, tidak menatapnya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "K-Kau salah paham, Hinata-chan." Seperti biasa, dia selalu gugup jika aku serius. "Sebenarnya, kau salah paham dengan Nenek."

"Nenek?" Aku heran.

"E-E... aduh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?" Dia bingung sendiri. "Begini... sebenarnya, aku baru saja... aku baru saja... ~sial!" Dia tiba-tiba menampar pipinya berkali-kali sebelum kemudian dengan mantab menatapku. "Nenek itu baru saja ditinggal pergi suaminya. Dia memintaku untuk duduk bersamanya. Dia hanya ingin membuat dirinya tenang dengan memelukku. Kupikir itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak boleh kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin membantunya. Itu saja!"

Aku terpana.

"Jadi Hinata-chan, jangan salah paham!" Dia membungkuk dengan cepat.

Aku pun tertawa kecil. "Naruto-kun ini benar-benar pria yang paling payah yang pernah kutemui. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, tahu." Aku menghela napas lega, "Maaf, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak lari tadi. Maaf juga membuatmu khawatir."

Dia menatapku heran. "Tidak juga." Wajahnya tampak polos. "Lagian untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau kan sudah menjadi gadis yang kuat sekarang. Ditambah lagi, kau memiliki pengawal yang selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Dan~!" Kepala Naruto mendadak benjol. "Aku kan hanya bercanda, Hinata-chan. Kau tidak perlu memukulku." Dia memegangi benjolannya, "Ini sakit, tahu."

Begitulah Naruto sekarang. Dia temanku sejak kecil. Dia mungkin pengecut. Dia akan gugup jika aku sedang serius. Dia mungkin aneh. Apa yang dia katakan selalu saja terdengar tak ada kaitannya. Tetapi, sebenarnya apa yang dia katakan tidaklah sejahat itu. Secara tidak langsung memang. Yah, memang seperti itulah dia.

Aku pun memeluknya. "Naruto-kun, apa kau masih ingat dengan yang kaukatakan dulu?" Terasa hangat saat dia balas memelukku.

"Masih." Bisikannya terasa menggelitik di telingaku.

Aku melepas pelukanku. "Kalau begitu, katakan sekarang." Wajah kami bertatapan dekat. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya mengucapkan satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Pagi itu salju turun. Butir-butir putih dari langit melayang jatuh dengan indahnya. Seakan bersinar memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu kota yang masih terang. Memancarkan kesunyian kota di pagi hari dengan orang-orang yang berjalan sana-sini. Suasana hening tapi ramai.

Kedua pipiku menghangat. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku bisa mendengar detakan jantungku yang keras. Kedua tanganku menyatu tidak sabar menunggu dia mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti ketika kami berkeluarga. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Naruto-kun, cepat katakan! Lamar aku! Dadaku sudah tak tahan lagi menahan detakan jantungku yang semakin cepat. Naruto-kun! Oh, Naruto-kun!

"Hinata-chan, kau menginjak kakiku lagi."

.

.

.

**~TAMAT~ (Beneran)**

**Fanfiction NaruHina special NaruHina Fluffy Day #6 2015**


End file.
